Luna and Cozy
Luna and Cozy is a TV series from Treehouse TV. It first aired on May 11, 2009. The series got renewed for a second season on August 9, 2010 and ran until February 27, 2011. Then a third season premiered on March 14th, 2012. The show ended on December 29, 2012 or at the beginning at 2013. It was later renewed for a fourth and fifth season. It was shown on PBS Kids, ROBLOX TV Studios, France 3 and Treehouse TV. All episodes are 24 minutes or 5 minute segments. In total, Characters Lunabory Luna is one of the two girls who like to play all day with Cozy. She is eight years old. She likes to join Cozy on her playtime adventures. She thinks seeing well is believing, as she says that in The Eye Test. She can see very well by looking at letters, numbers and colours. Cozy always has a different problem, but Luna can stop anything wrong along the ways! She also cheated in Luna Cheats at Basketball, when she wouldn't pass the ball to her teammates and got kicked off the team. She can be seen with a curved hairstyle, a yellow hat, and a blue outfit with a pink collar as well. One thing she cannot stand is Cozy reading her Stabby Princess books. Cozy Cozy is Luna's friend who also likes to play all day with her. She is nine years old. She can feel anything closer or further from the way of hers. She likes to paint pictures in the backstage room with Luna or explore the world she feels around her. She is afraid of bumblebees and wasps more than Luna is scared of red buttons and releasing scary doors. She once put out a few feelers in Feel The World Around You & Me!, so that way she can feel more things. She got a high allergy from moldy cheese in S1 E11D. She got the tooba-achoobas from it, and had to call out sick from school. She consists of wearing a red headband and a pink dress with hearts and a ruby magenta colour for her diamond. She reads the Stabby Princess book series every day. Bonus segment A bonus segment was presented after the end of the fifth episode. Luna and Cozy make up a game and have one minute to complete it. Episodes Season 1 (May 11 – September 14, 2009) # Candy Obsession / Printing Power / Luna and the Golden Ticket / Playmates / School Days # Fax Machine / Candy Store / The Running Into / The Big Show / Luna Won't Get Up # The Girl-Only Couple / Feel The World Around You & Me! / Staying Close / Colour Me Pink / Tea Party # Fuzzy Puffballs / Fake It 'Til You Make It / Painting By Colour / Builder's Do / Cozy The Genius # Grannies Gone Wild / Until Further Notice / Self-Makes / Luna's Birthday / Steak-N-Out Restaurant # Confusion Cozy / Tourist Luna / Fun Park / Cozy Eats Fish / Surfin' Turf # Luna Cheats At Basketball / Horse Play / Library Card / Cookie Cave / Schooled! # Cozy's Easter / Friendship Survival / Tuning It In / Luna the Drama Queen / The Parental Map # Non-Competing Clause / See The World? / Golden Gravy / Luna Loses Her Mind / Stabby Princess IV # Luna and Toto / Toto's Playtime / The Breakup Breakdown / Boo! / Luna and Cozy's Museum Madness # Toto's House / Prison Break / Molting Down / Moldy Allergies / How To Train Your Testing Dummies # Marks For Effort / Luna's Yummy Bread / The Bitter Tree Bark / Honey Hive / Soccer Game # The Mean Three / Flying To Vacation / Holiday Vacation / Vacation In The Sun / End Of The Vacation # A Matter Within Principals / Phone Scammers / Apple Pike-y / Heroes Of Boryville / He Told Me About... # A Very Luna and Cozy Christmas / Toto the Ninja / Freeze Dancing / Boryville's Christmas / Too Cool # Rotten Eggs / Friendship University / Flower Power Toto / Luna Date / Toto's Valentine's Day # Toto's Flu Shot / Coin Tossing / The End In Friend / The Pineapple Party Night / The Blackberry Welch # Yakkity-Sax / Kahootalunacozy / The Doughnut Shop / Neigh Say Monster / The Eye Test # Toto's Hangout / The Luna Boogie / Calling All Friends / Doodling Daze / Road To Friendship # Fashion Runway / Camping / Toto's Recycling / The Washouts / Shake, Rattle and Bang # Math Class / A Rockhoof And A Hard Place / Japanese Passports / Smokes and Mirrors / Dance Party # What Lies Beneath / The Dandelion Tree / Boryville Joking / Luna Clowns Around / Sparkly Puppy Toy # Kirin or Nirik? / Sounds Of Silence / The Kirin Cure / A Kirin Tale / Board Game Bory # Father Knows Best / Dressing Up / Bubbles / Raspberry Blower Cozy / Luna's Quicksand Trouble # Hide and Seek / School Raze / Luna's Newspapers / The Secretbory Club / Almond-Obsessed Toto # Class Pet / The Picnic / Caramel Cookies For Toto / Cozy The Slate-Pulling Person / School Dismissal Season 2 (August 9, 2010 – February 27, 2011) # Toto the Job Manager / Mime Cozy / Where're Luna and Toto? / Borytine / Toto's Birthday # Secret Spies / Fancy Ladies / All-Knowing Bory / The Egg / Double Trouble # King Toto / Candy Competition / Funkier Farm / Birthday Cake / Bay-Cation Over In Boryville # Boryerassic Park / Better / Our Talking Toys / Deep And Scary Woods / Clowning Around # Sleepless Sleepover / Luna's Birthday / Cozy's School / Poouui... / Home Sweet Home # Bory Games / Luna Come Home / Stormy Day / Close Callings / Food Shoppe # Hat Smashing Cozy / Treasure Hunt / Petbory Snake / Seedlings / Camping out with Toto # Luna's Racecar / Toto Flies / Scary Blocks / Tattletale Luna / Making Music # Three Pirates / Lunasaurus / Courageous Toto / Broken Doors / Roller Coaster # Cozy's Ballet / Little Rodeo Toto / Tiger Toto / Luna's Cafeteria / Peace Making Luna # Always A Bridesmaid / Messy Tea / Buzzing Bees / Go For Gold Olympics / Rainbow Pumpkin Patch # Abracatoto / Audible's Kirin-Bory Fair / The Mystery / Cereal Offender / Boryvideos # Luna's Lunch / Doll House / Toto's Side-Friend / Side-Friend Picnic / The Statue of Boryville # Borymon / School Fire Drill / Side-Friend Scouts / Invisitoto / Sonic-Powered Luna # Toto's Lucky Charm / Horsing Around / Missing Balloon Mystery / All Fall Down / Sassybory Cozy # BoryTube / Cozy's Painting / Dinner Time / Bankbory / Toto's weird singing in the backseat # Hyperbory / Iron Toto / Swimming Lessons / Invincibory-bill / New Year Equals All-New Boryville # Trip to the Moon / Magic Mirror / Frappe Job / Toto Misses A Spot / Get well soon Luna! # Not In This Bory's House / Bubblegum Stopper / Hyperbory / Mirror Escape / Home Alone For Once? # Toobacherries / Peppermint Problem / Touribory / Disc-Oh Party / Everybory do the BoryFloss # Crazy Glue Stix / Playtime's Fun! / Xylobory / 3:00 AM DVD / Junior Bory Only's Poker Gaming # Shopping Spree / Bory Coach / Turd-ish Tycoon-ish / Classifying Classrooms / Bory vs. Non-Bory # asdfbory / asdfbory2 / asdfbory3 / asdfbory4 / asdfbory5 # asdfbory6 / asdfbory7 / asdfbory8 / asdfbory9 / asdfbory10 # asdfbory11 / Luna See, Cozy Find / King of Boryville / The Toy Cupboard / Doughnut Bory Collectors # It's-A-Me / Mystery Potions / Push-Up Bory / Ring Around The Bories / The Almost Ending... Season 3 (March 14, – December 27, 2012) # Maxing-Waxing Bory / Rare Ultima Myth / Sassy Grandbory / Toto's Jokes / Luna Luna, on the wall... # Buff Barry Takeover / Friend Couple / Stacey's Blue Arms / Ice Skating / The Boryville Gas Station # Attic Addictions / Queenbory / Making Music / To The King's Castle / Dance Party # Sports Day / Home's My Place! / Tennis Practice / The New Computer / Brrrrrrrrrrrb Game # Yes / Operation Cookies / The Velvet Space Suit / The Purple Zebra Pants / The Naughty Gnomes # Three Friends / The Worksheet / Borypez / Sweepy-Weepies / Show & Tell # Typical Bedtime / Chores / Friends / Bory Adventure / Rainbow # Borygym / Gingivitis / Planets of Moviestar / Touche Friendly / The Favourite Screenie Awards # The Attic / The Worksheet / Playdate / Twist in The Bitter Tree Bark / Fairybories # Nature Trail / Work And Play / The Train Ride / Fruit / Jumble Sale # Fun Run / Washing / Whistling / The Fire Engine / The Rainbow # The Library / The Camper Van / Cozy's Treehouse / Luna's Table Manners / The Tire # A New Game / Doctorbory / The Package / Treasurebories / Luna Runs The Store # The Lemonade Stand / Borysleepover / Easterbory / Spring Celebration / The Best A Bory Could've Been # Toto's Computer / The Little Train / Backyard-Bories / The Musical / The Lighthouse # Freeze Please / Ice Skating / The Silent Game / A World We Share / Opposite Day # Marmite Madness / The Left-For-Too-Long Cake / Confidence / Hit The Apple / Garage Sale # This Does Not Help / Swing Set / Banahnabory / The Missing Sandwich / Throw The Cheese # Snowball Fight / Losky / Target Shopping / The Noisy Night / The Queen # Harbbbrrrbhhoyshaha! / The Ugliest Day / Hiding The Side's Chick / Time Is Key / Three Borymensions # Mopping / Staring Contest / Tug Of War / Regretting Texts / Bory vs. Drone # Toto the Hyper-Bory / Luna's Weird Noise / Quads / Great Escape / Calico Critter # Crate Training / Paw Panic / Cozy's Period / I Do Not Even Know... / Pot Head # Never Seen It Yet? / Luna's Welcomeish / The Doorbell / Empty Classroom / Sooner The Almost-Boryer # Boryville's Favourites / Us Bories Rock / Switching Houses / The Quarrel / Going To School # The Best Gift Ever / Luna's Game / Say What Now? / Apple Stealing Bory / Messing Around Day Season 4 (March 14 – June 6, 2019) # School Dance Party / My Ball, Your Ball / Court Case / Luna's Lunch / Toto's Biggest Day Ever! # Sleepover Showdown / It Takes Two to Make a Blooper / Rules are Rules / Forty Winks / It's Time for Some More Action, Cozy! # If a Job's Worth Doing / Panini / Order Up! / Old Town Road / Basketball Game # Whale Song... Wrong! / The Silent Game / Losky's Return / Mr. Totobory's Minivan / The Big Showdown # Dive, Dive, Dive / Change the World / Snow Angels / The Parade / The Band # Up the Hill / A Secret Worth Keeping / The Road Trip / Cool Beans / Toto's Surprise! # Four Wonders / Midnight Runners / Tic Tac Tough / Table for Two, Please! / Luna's Bright Feeling Day # Toto's Trouble / asdfbory12 / The Pom-Pom Tree / Luna Has Left the Yard! / Sled Ride Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2009